This project explores applications of mathematical techniques to biochemical separation techniques such as electrophoresis or ultracentrifugation. Two projects were completed. One involved use of mathematical transformations to accelerate sedimentation equilibrium experiments. The second was a derivation of the mathematical condition necessary to produce a double peak in pH gradient electrophoresis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Correia, J. J., Johnson, M. L., Weiss, G. H., Yphantis, D.: Numerical study of the Johnston-Ogston effect in two component systems in Proceedings of the Conference on Fifty Years of the Ultracentrifuge, 255-264 (North-Holland Publishing Co., Amsterdam) 1976. Weiss, G. H., Rodbard, D.: Measures of resolution for multicomponent systems in one and two dimensions with application to pore gradient electrophoresis. Separation Science 11, 347-359 (1976).